Forgiven
by PaperAxes
Summary: ********Allegiant SPOILERS******** Tris is alive. But the only way she can reunite with Tobias is to endure hardships, remember what has been forgotten and re-experience moments of her life. She must correct her wrongs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I wake up in a small twin bed_. _I get off the bed and stand up against a wall. _I died. But I can still feel everything._ I look at the white walls that trap me. No window or doors. _Great, what do I do now?_

I sit down and remind myself of everything: _I am Tris Prior. I lived in the city of Chicago all my life and ran away with my boyfriend, Tobias and others. My friends Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Al and Will died. Gone. I was shot by a man named David. I am either alive or dead and this is heaven._

"Tobias," I whisper. I see my breath in the air. Then the temperature in the room changes from warm to cold.

"Crap" I say. I walk over to the bed to get the blanket, but the bed disappears. "Perfect timing!"

The jacket I am wearing is thin, so it barely helps. I rub my hands in a rapid motion in order to warm them. I put them against my cheeks. It warms them and I feel like they're red again.

"This is hell," I tell myself, "But I imagined it hotter."

I kind of deserved it. I caused my friend to kill himself and killed my other friend. I should have forgiven Al and shot Will in his leg. Christina would be happy.

I sit in the corner of the small room. I touch the cold ground, which could now be mistaken as the ice in an ice rink. It is smooth and shiny. So shiny, I can see my reflection.

I imagine my reflection when my mom was cutting my hair on aptitude test day. In the reflection, I see a narrow face, wide, round eyes, and a long, thin nose. I looked like a little girl back then, but now I am a mature young adult.

It is too cold now. I feel like it's freezing my lungs and I am about to give up on breathing entirely. Now, I'm struggling to breathe. The cold starts to make my heart beat slowly. It's like my body is going to give up on me.

I close my eyes. Then I feel warm again.

**A/N: This was in my head for a while now. I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**-PaperAxes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I begin to open my eyes. Now I am in a field. It has bright green grass all over. I look to the sky and see the warm sun shining on me. The sun warms my body. Suddenly my heart beats faster and I can breathe smoothly again.

Clouds of all shapes and sizes dance across the sky. One looks like a dog. Another looks like a rabbit. I see a black cloud that looks like a crow. _No. I'm going through my fear landscape._ I stand up and begin to run.

The crow chases me. I wait for my gun, but it doesn't drop from the sky. I just focus and run in one direction. The crow squawks and begins to fly faster. It is close to me. I have just been jogging so I release into a full on sprint.

The crow stops flying and settles on the ground. I swear a voice comes out of it, "Hello, Tris." I stop running.

"Hi," I respond confused.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Tobias?" I reply. "Of course."

"Do you care for the others?"

I nod at the bird.

"Would you go through anything, just for them?" it asks.

"Yes."

It tells, "Correct your wrongs." It begins to fly.

I yell, "What does that mean?"

"Save them."

"If I don't succeed?" I ask.

"You'll be here forever," The crow disappears behind the clouds.

Suddenly everything disappears and there is only darkness. I begin to fall into the dark.

**A/N: Thank you! Reviews are appreciated. There will be a new chapter tomorrow and it will be longer. Be sure to check out my other stories **_**Divergent Girls**_** and **_**Divergent Stories: Marcus and Johanna.**_

**-PaperAxes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I fall into the darkness. I hear the air howling in my ears. The only thing I see is black.

What does this mean? Am I supposed to think of falling? What about falling? Falling in love?

_Falling_ A voice says in my head. _Falling_

Falling in love. So I just need to think about Tobias. _Tobias Eaton is the son of Marcus Eaton. He was born in Abnegation and left for Dauntless. He was my instructor during my initiation. I love him. He loves me._

_There!_ I yell in my head. _You wanted falling in love and I gave you falling in love._

I smell something. Lemongrass and sage. The scent seems familiar. It was like in a different life, but no. His hand that was clasped on my mouth. I smelled that on his bed. His name. I haven't heard it said in a long time. No.

I hear voices that fill my ears.

"Tris," the voice says. "Can I talk to you?"

"Are you kidding?" Another voice comes in, Will.

The other voice comes in, but he stutters too much. I can barely hear what he is saying to me.

A voice I recognize fills my head, ringing in my ears. "Stay away from me." The person saying it is disgusted and mad. She seems like she hates talking to the other person. "If you do, I swear to God I will kill you." She pauses for a second. "You coward." Me. I called the boy a coward.

Then a wave of memories hits me. It feels like a rush of adrenaline going through my body. The boy who is sorry. He is familiar. He has a kind face and very dark brown eyes with thick eyebrows. He is taller than Will and bigger than Will. He has big eyes and a big nose. Fall…. Throw….. Die …. Al.

"Al," I say. The darkness disappears and I am standing in front of him.

**A/N: Guess who forgot to update? Me! So sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Thanks!**

**-PaperAxes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Al stands before me. I look around my surroundings and it looks like I am where Al said sorry to me. Will's hand is on my shoulder and Christina is behind me looking at Al.

"I'm sorry," Al repeats.

The voice in my head says _I accept._ _I don't want to_ I respond. _Do it!_ It screams. _No!_ I yell back.

I know what to say. _Get away from me, you coward. If you come near me, I will swear to God kill you._

The words come out, "I accept your apology, but…." I pause. "There must be 2 feet between us. That includes Christina and Will."

"Thank you," he says. He smiles and backs up.

"If you don't follow this," I begin to say. "I swear I will kill you." I walk away and don't look back.

Suddenly as I am walking, everything fades and I am standing in front of what looks like a list. _The people staying here at Dauntless. _

Tris

Uriah

Lynn

Marlene

Peter

Will

Christina

Al

He made it. Al made it.

I teleport into a concrete room with a gun pointing at the ground and Tobias and my mother stand before me.

_Shoot at one _the voice tells me.

**A/N: Who will Tris shoot? Tobias, her mother or herself? Tell me in a review! New chapter coming next week!**

**-PaperAxes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Kill one _the voice said to me.

No. I will not shoot either of them. I will not shoot them. I'll shoot myself. I will. I put the gun against my head, I pull the trigger. I wait for the bullet to go through my head. It doesn't go off. I smile and drop the gun.

My mother walks toward me and pulls me into a hug. After an eternity, she lets go. She looks to me, "I've missed you."

"I have missed you too," I reply. "We can go home now, right?" She nods.

I walk toward to Tobias. He wraps his arms around me and pulls back. He beams a smile at me, "I knew you were alive."

I pick up the gun, "It doesn't have any bullets, see. If I pull the trigger, nothing will happen." I aim toward my mom. She laughs at me for having to prove there are no bullets. I pull the trigger. Then everything happens in slow motion, a bullet comes out of the gun, flies across the room and hits my mom. I scream.

She falls to her knees. She screams at me, "You monster! If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this!" She falls to her side.

I scream again and curse at myself. I throw the gun and it hits a wall. No. She is alive. She is. She is. She is alive.

Tobias rushes to her side. He yells, "You freak! You killed your mother! You don't love her." He pauses for a second. "You don't even love me."

"I love you," I whisper. I let the tears fall and run down my cheeks.

No… I close my eyes and fall to the ground. I killed my mother. I killed my mother. She is dead. I killed her. I am the reason for many deaths. I cause death. No, I don't cause it, but I am it. I am death, the end of life. I killed my mother.

I want to die now. I want to now. I want to kill myself. I am a worthless human being. I can die and everybody's worlds will still spin around. I can die and no one will notice.

Die Tris. Die. Fade away from Earth and never return. Turn to ash and be blown by wind. Scatter across the earth, never to be put together again. Fly like the birds across the city. Die like everyone that died because of you. Wither, fade, fall, and die.

I open my eyes and find Tobias standing by my body. He looks into my eyes and I look into his. "Tobias," I cough. "Tobias, I love-"

I don't finish it. He pulls out my gun and shoots me. I faintly hear, "I am not your family."

**A/N: Twist, right? Didn't see that happening? What moment of her life will she experience next? **

** Thank you to Catherine, FireFly and ****mamamiller99**** for your reviews! **

**-PaperAxes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I slowly fade from that room. I don't want to be in that place. I killed my mother and Tobias shot me. _He shot me_. The thought lingers in my head. If he shot me, what is the point of returning to him?

I stay in this world of darkness for a while. I cannot go through anymore. I can't. I know it will get harder and harder as it goes on. I can't go on. I don't want to.

_Do you give up?_ The voice asks.

_Yes._

_Just go through one more._

_Just one more._ I answer.

_Open your eyes._

I do and find I am in a different room, but with the same gun in hand. I see a boy with blond hair and green eyes walk toward me. His eyes are the same color as celery, the one my mom gets from the can.

He holds a gun and walks like a robot. This seems really familiar. It feels like a memory that has haunted for some time.

Then it hits me. _Will._ I get my gun ready and aim somewhere else. My hand gets all sweaty as I touch the trigger. Then I pull it. It shoots where I want it to go. This time it is not his head. It is his arm.

It pushes him back for a second and I run. As I run, I stop and find my clothes are not Dauntless, but Abnegation robes.

There are five bowls in front of me. One for each faction. A crowd of people look at me. _Choosing Ceremony. _

_Choose_ the voice in my head says. _But not Dauntless._

**A/N: What will Tris choose of the four factions? What will she do in order to reunite with Tobias? Tune in next time for the next chapter in Forgiven. That sounds like it's from a soap opera.**

**-PaperAxes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I lose control of my body. Something or someone is controlling me, leading me to the five bowls. I try to fight, but it's no use. The knife in my right hand is ready to cut my left one.

The thing leads me to one bowl. It used to be clear, but now full of blood. _Erudite._

_You were supposed to be in Erudite all along _the voice says.

_I was?_

_Yes. Jeanine would have trusted you and you could have stopped the attack simulation._

_I'm supposed to be in Dauntless._

_No_ the voice replies firmly. _Cut your hand._

I scan the crowd of people. My brother, Caleb, looks at me, smiling. He thinks I will pick Erudite. I look at my parents, both keeping a straight face.

I slowly cut my hand. The force frees me for a second. I jerk my body to the left. The blood trickles down and makes the coals of Dauntless sizzle.

**A/N: Sorry this is a really short, rushed chapter! Starting from 12/21/13-1/5/14 I will be updating this story like a crazy person! I have a poll on "Which death should Tris prevent next?"**

**-PaperAxes**


	8. Chapter 8

**My poll is still up! Which death should Tris prevent next?**

**Chapter 8**

When I open my eyes, I find that I am in the same room I started in. I touch the rough, rock like white walls.

_Tris you have your first strike_ the voice says

"What does that mean?" I ask. I am startled at my own voice. It's been a while since I've spoken.

_If you don't follow our directions, you may mess up three times. After that, you'll just be in darkness. In other words, you'll never return._

"What is this whole thing any way?"

_ You have died a brave death. You are still dead of course, but you may return to your loved ones after your final test._

I smile. I still could be with Tobias and the others. Then I remember, Tobias shot me. I shake the thought away from my head.

_These are like your simulations._ The voice pauses. _But some are real._

"So which ones are real?" I ask.

No response.

"Tell me!" I demand.

A lot of them are real and we can't tell you which ones are real.

"What do you mean by we?"

It doesn't answer back.

The screams begin and it tells me, "I am permanent and you are temporary."

**A/N: You'll get a new chapter tomorrow! Don't worry! I won't have a cliffhanger and not update for months. **

**I hope this chapter helped for the ones who are confused.**

**I have my poll up still! So please vote! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and have a great day or night or afternoon.**

**-PaperAxes**

**P.S. I have a tumblr: .com **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I am permanent and you are only temporary!"

I cover my ears. The sentence echoes in my brain. It rings in my head and does not want to go out. I claw at the ground effortlessly, feeling useless. Then, I start to cry in pain and bury my head into my knees.

I'm not temporary. I am permanent. I will live and I will survive. I cannot be broken and I shall escape.

Then it stops. I finally get a hold on myself and start to breathe properly. I use the hem of my shirt to wipe the tears away. I start to stand up and lean against the wall for support.

Peter voice comes out of nowhere and says, "He's 18. He will find someone else." His voice starts to get louder and louder.

"NO!" I scream in agony. "HE WON'T!" I remember when he shot me. It wasn't real and he loves me, right? That wasn't real and he loves me. He loves me and I love him.

"Stop it," I whisper as I fall and hit the pavement. "I can't go anymore. Please, I'm begging of you." Tears roll down my cheek and it hits the cold floor. It reminds me of the spring and winter rain, the ones that lull me to sleep. The sounds of rain fill my ears and it lulls me to sleep.

When I wake up, I find myself in a water tank, the one in my fear landscape. I stand up and look through the glass. There is only darkness. I look down onto the ground and it starts to fill with something thicker than water.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The blood swishes around as I frantically move I pound against the glass, yelling for help. The blood penetrates my shoes and it's warm. New blood. Whose blood is it?

_We'll tell you_ the voice says.

_Who is we? I keep asking you but you keep ignoring me. Who is we? I want to know right now!_ I yell in my mind.

The blood reaches my knees. I pull my right leg up and find that the blood has stained my pants. It's a dark red against light blue jeans.

_Christina_ the voice tells me.

No. That's when I scream. I pound my fist against the glass, but it's no use. I use my elbow and ram it to the glass. It's unbreakable. Like me.

_You can be broken. You humans think you are unbreakable, but in reality, you break as easily as a twig. Everyone has their weakness and yours is seeing your friends hurt or dead_. The voice says.

I won't break. I won't. I will go through this and win. I will see my friends.

The blood has reached my neck. I need someone. Anyone. Please, help me.

As the blood finally makes its way to my chin, I see an image of Tobias looking at me. He rushes to the tank and puts his hand on it. I place my hand on where Tobias's is.

Bye, Tobias.

Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I'm alive. I stand before a familiar face. Matthew. I'm at the Bureau. I try to remember who died in the Bureau: Me,… What's the boy's name?

I remember the boy had tanned skin and dark eyes. He was also tall and handsome. He had brown hair and a snake tattoo behind his ear. I've known his since Initiation.

I know his brother. His name. His name.

"What's wrong Tris?" Matthew asks me.

"Nothing," I say, shaking my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

His name. I know his brother, Zeke. But what's his name. It's right there. I could almost remember it.

I hear an explosion and I am hit with a wave of familiarness. Uriah.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I fall to my knees as soon as I remember his name. I forgot his name. I did. Uriah Pedrad. The boy I met in Initiation. I could have saved him. I got a second chance and I failed. I am a failure.

_Second strike_ the voice whispers.

_ Can I save him again? _

_ You may._

I was stupid. I let Uriah die because I couldn't remember his name. I get another chance, but what if I fail? Zeke and everyone else would hate me and look down at me. I'm not a superhero. I cannot save everyone. I wish I was and I'll try my best.

Now. You can start again.

Matthew is in front of me again. I escape our conversation and run over to Uriah. I grab his arm and start to run.

"What are you going to do?" Uriah asks.

"Saving your freaking life," I say to him.

I hear the wall Uriah was standing in front of explode. I stop running and start to catch my breath.

"Thanks," he says. "Are you psychic or something?"

"No," I whisper. "Just a superhero."

**A/N: I've noticed that the chapters I've recently posted are really short and rushed. I've decided that I'm ending this soon. The next chapter will be the second to last one. It will end with a huge revelation.**

** I'm really thankful that you guys keep reading! The greatest gift is you guys and I hope you will love the ending like I do. (I have it written and I find it kind of shocking in a way) I love you and have yourself a Merry Christmas!**

**-PaperAxes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 13

The whole Bureau turns into darkness. Uriah and everyone is gone. A complete blackness. No sound or people, just me and possibly the voice.

The room or whatever I am in is cold, a wintery cold. The kind that made people where three to four layers of clothing. I shiver and wrap my arms around myself as the cold slowly touches my body. It slowly grazes my face, turning my body into solid ice.

I wish for warmth right now. An embrace from Tobias is what I need. I need him by my side to comfort me. I need him and he needs me.

_You are returning_ the voice says. _You will see everyone_

I smile. I can finally them back. I've gone through so much for them and they get to finally see me. They will see me and then a crowd of people I love will be fighting over for which person that gets to hug Tris first. Tobias and I can get my happily ever after. I just want him happy.

That's all I want for him. I know he would have done so many things to take his mind off of me, but he couldn't. I always crept back into his brain somehow. I want him to smile. I want his happiness.

Caleb and I can start over again. We can rebuild our relationship and transform it into something better. We could be a family again.

Christina and I could be the best of friends again. I want to pretend that the war never happen and we were friends since we were babies.

I love everyone and I get to finally see them. I get to finally hug them and touch them.

The darkness soon disappears and I find light. The sun shines on my cold face awakening it from it's cold slumber. The sun helps my cold body and turns it warm again. I find a creaky old Ferris wheel before me. _The Ferris wheel._ Then I see a familiar man with dark hair. He stands tall looking like an intimidating person. His name is Tobias Eaton.

I run to him. I want him next to me so badly. I finally get my happily ever after, after this long time. "Tobias!" I yell. The man turns around. He looks older, like several years older than when I left.

"Tris," he says and then he wraps his arms around me. The arms I wanted in the first place. We stand there for a few minutes in that position until someone taps my shoulder.

"Are you forgetting about me?" Christina asks. I turn around and hug her as well. Like really tight.

Cara walks come out of nowhere. She wraps her arm around Tobias's arm. "Tris, you are alive."

"Yeah," I reply as I hug her. Why did she wrap her arm around Tobias's?

"How did you do it?" She asks. I shrug.

"You may not want to touch my boyfriend'," I tell Cara.

"Your boyfriend?" she asks. "He's mine."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is the last chapter in Forgiven. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. Thank you for all the follows, reviews and favorites. This is the conclusion to Forgiven. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 14**

Everyone I know and love came up to me and hugged me. From Caleb to Susan and Zeke to Shauna. They asked so many questions, but the most common one was, "How are you still alive?" I just nodded and said "Your guys' love kept me alive.'

It has been seven years ever since I have died. In those seven years, a lot has happened. The people I saved , Uriah and Will, are alive. When I asked "Where is Al?" They told me he died in the war. Will, his voice is somewhat new yet familiar, told me he went with Tobias to save me when I was at Erudite headquarters.

Christina and Will took me shopping. They actually built a huge mall, one that I may get lost in. It was a towering concrete building with, I imagine, many floors. Christina, of course, bought me dresses and shoes that I would not get.

We had dinner with Caleb and Susan (who are now a couple!). I was finally getting him off my mind. (By him, you know the guy with the number for the name) We had such a great time, until Tobias and Cara were holding hands and took the remaining seats. My happy face slowly turned into a neutral expression. The whole time at dinner I just kept looking at my plate and ate. I went outside of the restaurant to breathe and take my mind off things.

A hand touches my shoulder. I spin around and find it's Tobias. "Hi," I say to him.

"Hey." A cloak of silence covers us for a few minutes. "How did you return?"

"I returned because of you," I answer. You were my only reason to stay alive and I wanted your arms around me. Now, you find someone else. "I died and I was offered to return and I took it." I look down on my dirty shoes. "I wanted us together, but you found someone else." I start to walk away.

"Tris," he says and I stop. "I'm sorry. Cara was there to comfort me and we grew close and close." My eyes start to fill with tears and I know I am growing weak. "I can't leave her now. She's one month pregnant." Pregnant. She is carrying Tobias's baby.

I turn around and walk toward him. Our bodies are maybe six inches apart. "It's okay, Tobias." All I wanted was for your happiness and you look very happy with Cara. I will always love you. You know that and I know that. I'm not what you need right now. You and Cara are having a baby and I don't want to ruin anything. That's what I'm good for anyway, ruining things. "I will always love you." I kiss him and pull back.

He puts his hand against mine. I find the spaces between his fingers and close my hand on his. He does the same back.

"Am I forgiven for what I have done?" I ask. I believe it.

"Yes," he replies. "You are forgiven."

In the back of my head, a part of me yearns for him, but the rest of me knows that he and Cara are together and I shouldn't ruin that. She is having a baby. I take my hand off Tobias and back up.

The rest of the group comes out of the restaurant. They're laughing and smiling like a group of Amity girls. We split up, saying goodbyes and exchanging hugs. I will stay at Christina and Will's place tonight. On the way to their apartment, they tell me that the other experiments are now cities and the Bureau is no more. We get onto their 10th floor where their apartment is. I sleep in the guest room and Christina has provided me with pajamas, which I change in.

So now what? Is that the end of my story? I'm alone and everyone has found their spouse. Everyone is happy and I'm here, just filler in this universe.

I open on the window and sit on the ledge. The moon grazes my face. I look at the ground and all I see is the concrete ground. Is this what if felt like for Al? Was it?

What do I do? I lost everything. I lost my parents, my life and most importantly, Tobias. I lost him and he is with Cara.

I fall and wait for me to hit the cold pavement. This is how to solve my sadness. I can end this once and for all. This is the end. The end to my world and story. Bye.

I don't hit the ground. _Welcome back_ it says. _This was just a test and you passed. Let's continue._

This is fake and just a test. We can continue this.

**A/N: I'M CONTINUING THIS! Yeah this was like a prank sort of, but a reading experience. I have a really good reason to why I did that.**

**I wanted you to be on the same page as Tris. Tris thought this was the end and you guys thought it was the end too. A lot of books nowadays are predictable and you now what's going to happen. In Divergent, once I met Four I knew he was Tobias. Once he revealed it, I was not that shocked. How many books are not that predictable? The Legend Trilogy, you are on the same page with the narrators and there are some twists. I hope that was a good enough reason to why I did this. Sorry if it was mean, but I will end it around the 30****th**** chapter or so. Again sorry if it was mean. **

**-PaperAxes**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The truth is….. is that I am about give up. I feel as though I am glass loosing its strength and on the very verge of breaking. Whatever this thing is, it created a crack on my glass and I am letting the crack grow. The crack slowly takes over my mind and tells me I should let it take me over me.

I shake my head in disbelief. I open my eyes and find myself in a cold, dark room. Possibly the weirdest setting to put me in, but I know there is something in here.

I feel an intense pain in my forearm. I glance at it and see that a crack in my skin is glowing. It is not a cut nor gash, but a crack, one that would be on a glass cup on the verge of breaking.

Light, instead of warm blood, escapes the crack and shines on my face. Light from the sun. I squint because it's been a while since I've seen and felt the warmth of the suns rays against my face.

My fingers trace the crack and in an instant, pain shoots throughout my body. The veins inside of me want to rip through my skin and be free. It feels like my skull is being ripped open and a knife repeatedly stabbing my brain. Suddenly, it's a domino effect. The small crack on my forearm has created branches of small cracks of light.

After just ten seconds, my body is already covered in it. I feel like if someone or I touch any part of my body I will burst like a balloon touching a needle. My legs grow weak from trying to stop this pain and I fall. I have resisted the pain and I know that I have to accept it and feel it. The pain demands to be felt. I wants to be…. no… needs to be felt.

I stop myself from falling by pushing myself up using my arm. I slowly get up, trying not to make my body feel pain. I get back onto my feet and move a little to the right. My spine splits in half sending me down against the pavement. I land on my left arm and see it shatter like glass. A small orb of light escapes it and moves several feet away from me.

What does this mean? Am I done? Did I fail? I didn't, did I?

My right had slowly inches closer to it and when I touch it, a zap of lightining shocks me, sending me back to the ground. I shatter.

But as I escape from this body and joining the other orb of light, I see my shattered parts divided into three parts. The pieces of me are sorted into three different piles. Then they transform into something, one turns into a blazing, warm fire, another turns into gray, dull stones and the last pile turns into an orb of water.

Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite. My soul eventually joins the light and all I see now is a flashing white and yellowish light.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was extremely busy and am now. This is just a small chapter, but I decided to post it anyway. I will try to update as soon as possible. Don't forget to check out my new story "Stay In The Shadows"!**

**-PaperAxes**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Somehow, I find a way back into my body. My eyes flutter open and I see that I am trapped. Gray walls enclose me like a cell in prison. I find myself pacing back and forth for a minute. I stop pacing when I catch something that wasn't there.

A tan wooden chair materializes in front of me. I slowly walk toward it and then I hesitate. A girl appears on the chair, sitting down. She was faceless. No face. She has short hair that barely reaches her shoulders. Her dark skin glistens in the light.

My hands feel cool metal. I look down and see that my hands wrapped around a knife. I look into the silvery metal of the knife. My reflection, disoriented, stares back at me. My blond hair looks dirty and my blue eyes fill with vengeance and anger.

_ Throw the knife _the voice says. The words echo in my head. _Do it._

I shake my head.

_Fine_. Pain hits my body. My lungs feel like it's on fire and I struggle to breathe. I lift up my arm and throw the knife at the girl. The knife cuts through the air and hits the girl square in the chest. I hear a little scream from the girl.

A nose slowly emerges from her face. It's a small nose compared to mine, Then lips appear with it. The lips have lipstick on them. The lipstick color is familiar. Eyebrows and dark eyes rip through the skin and I see it.

"I hope to distract them with my devastatingly gorgeous looks."

The girl applied make up before we attacked.

She jumped out of the train with me.

Her brown eyes lock with mine. Everything is a blur. I hear screaming and yelling. Christina's body is slumped over the chair. Her eyes are still on me. I bury my head between my legs and cry. I realize that I have been the one screaming.

A part of my soul feels dead. A sliver of me still lives, but most of it was dead. Nothing. I stay in that position doing the same thing. Pain thrives in my veins. It lives and dwells within me. In all of us.

But there are sacrifices we make. This maybe real or not, but most of me knows it's not real. I don't think, I know. But if it was real, Christina would be with Will and everyone else.

I stand up and wipe the tears off my face. I have mended. We will mend after anything happens to us. I am ready. Give me pain and fear and I will make it through. Whatever this is, I will be with Tobias even if it means my final end.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The only thing I see is a glowing light. The thing that separates me and the light is the water. The dense ocean is hard to move in. I spin around to find anything or anyone. No one.

_Have you ever faced all six of your fears at once? _The voice asks.

_No_. How are they going to make me face all my fears at the same time? I think of scenarios in my head.

_Well. You will face 3 in this part and the rest in another._

I stay there in the water contemplating about which three they are going to do. I know about the ocean one. What other two are they going to make me go through? Then a small amount of water enters my nose. I need air.

I start moving upwards. I make my arms go in a windmill motion and my legs in a pedaling fashion. The water is thicker than I thought it would be, but I fight it. My air supply is running out and every second I swim closer to the surface another moment closer to seeing Tobias.

I finally reach the surface. I spit out some water and let the air flow in and out of my lungs. Waves, small, but big, form and hit me now and then. A small black cloud forms in the sky. The cloud dances around the sky and my heart stops. The cloud splits into individual clouds and dive toward me.

Crows.

I swim toward what I think is the north. I bob my head in and out of the water, keep moving my legs and arms and focus. I hear the faint sounds of cawing and they slowly grow closer and closer. Then after a while they vanish.

From a distance, I see a small wave transforming into a bigger one and it's heading towards me. Suddenly, the waves churn onto me, pushing deeper into the water. The thick water is hard to move in. It has the consistency of cake batter, but this feels like clear cake batter.

Then something drags me farther into the water. It feels like someone has just tied an anchor to my ankle. I look down and see a faceless figure pulling me farther and farther in the water. He swims up and clasps his hand over my mouth. I fight back, but the water is hard to move in and they guy is like a million times stronger.

I feel him let go for a second. I take that chance and elbow this freak guy in the face. I go on his shoulders and jump on them, sending me several feet up the water. I keep moving up. My air supply is running low again and my legs are tired, but I don't stop moving.

Once I reach the surface, I finally breathe. The whole ocean disappears and I find myself tied to a pole. I am still wet, but not that wet. I look around and see my mother and father stand before me. There's something separating us. I look closer and see glass separating us. A tank.

And Jeanine appears by them.

**A/N: Hey! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am still trying how the next chapter is going to play out. Please review/follow/favorite and have an awesome day!**

**-PaperAxes**


End file.
